


More Of The Same

by anysin



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Jealousy, SOLDIER Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth are on their way to Nibelheim. A little role reversal AU.





	More Of The Same

Zack has always been the bold, confident one. Cloud watches in amazement as Zack dares to strike a conversation with Sephiroth, chatting with him as easily as he does with Cloud and his other friends, as if there isn't a massive difference in status between him and the superstar of Shin-Ra's SOLDIERs. Sephiroth tolerates the conversation, even smiling a bit as Zack cracks a joke.

It makes Cloud seethe inside, if he's perfectly honest with himself. He's the SOLDIER out of him and Zack, yet he's still the awkward one with nerves. He wonders if that's ever going to change, it it's possible for him to have easy camaraderie with Sephiroth like this.

"Hey, you okay?" Zack asks, suddenly aware of Cloud's silence. "Motion sick again?"

"Yeah." That's another embarrassment; Cloud's a SOLDIER now, but he still can't handle one car ride without getting ill. He stands up carefully, grimacing when nausea rolls within him. "I should move around, I guess?"

"It helps!" Zack walks over to Cloud as he flips his mask up, grinning to him. "Wanna do squats with me?"

Despite his jealousy, Cloud can't help but smile back. "Let's do."

They don't get the opportunity to do so when the truck comes to a sudden halt.

"Sir- sirs! There is something out there!"

Cloud's heart starts racing; this is it. His first - hopefully not the only - battle by Sephiroth's side. He glances over to Sephiroth, who is already getting up from his seat and moving towards the backdoor of the truck.

"I think that's our monster," Sephiroth says to Cloud, looking him in the eye. "Come with me."

The green eyes are cool and distant, but they acknowledge him; that is almost too much for Cloud. But he nods, preparing to follow Sephiroth when he feels Zack's hand landing on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Your first battle with Sephiroth," Zack repeats his earlier thought to him, voice soft with awe. Zack squeezes him tighter, then pats him firmly on the back. "Good luck, Cloud."

Alight with both fear and excitement, Cloud nods. He rushes after Sephiroth, getting out of the truck and stepping into the rain.


End file.
